DoNt LEAVE ME GWEN
by bben712
Summary: ben is in a bad place aftr an incidnt tht could ruin his life. kevin has a thng for belybutons and after a tramatic acident that scars ben and everyone forever. all he cn do is watch gwen make out with kevin.
1. An incident he will never forget

**i dont own anythng and i have a disclmair lol ok so plzz enjy my story k thanks**

it was a tuesday afternoon and I sat angrily in kevin's black and green car. as I watched gwen and kevin make out, their tongues fighting for dominaitiony as i sat there steaming angrily. smok nearli came out of my ears. all i could hear was their tongues sloshin togethar, and i swear i saw spit comin out of the gap of there harmonislie moving lips.

when they were done, i saw kevin glaring at me as spit hung from his lips. his eyes fild with hatrid which made me burst into tears of sadness. he started up the car and began to drive across belwood as gwen pushed her bobs together demanding his attention. i felt disgusted as he let the kar swerv out of control and lleap over to her and screw. the car swearved out of control and i had to run into the front seat and slam on the breks, just in time before hitting a wall. when i turnd my hed to look at them they were butt neked and grinding on ech other against the leather seets. i startd to vomit all other the car uncontrlably, green and yelow all over the sleek leather, and i can even see bits of mashamellow i had eaten for brekfast.

just as i wiped the leftover puke from my mouth i felt as i had just been hit by a kar myself. i had just realised kevn had kicked me in the side of the face which sent my body flying into the windscren and leving a huge crac in it, in the proces cuting my hed open. my hed was throbing and i coulldnt take it anymo. gwen was screeming at kevn as my hed bled like a fontain. i began to weep depresively just as that moment kevn got out of the car, opened my side and grabbed me by my beutifal green jacket against the wal we hit b4. althought i culd hear gwen shoting over his grunts as he rubbed his thumb into my belybuton he knew that was my weakness;; and what i was afrid of most. :(

kevn laughd in mi face as i started screming ferocisly at the contact betwen the his dusting thumb against my pale belybutton. gwen got out of the car and juped on his bck wilst smashing a fit into his sholder.

"GET OFF HI" gwen yeled reasliing she was butt naked and she ran into the car again lol. kevn inseted his thumb into my eardrum and started to eat the earwax. i felt disguted. i was used and filfy. just then, kevn had had enough and slammed me into the wall and went back into his car and drove off leaving me to crawl on the curb bleding and destraght and very very very sad.


	2. Bella Faith Rose Ariana Raindrop

**hey this is chapter 2, please stop flaming my work ok? i worked hard for this so dont be a hater... thanks bye.. also dont own any of this lol **

i woke up in the middle of the night crying weepingly. i was on the curb naked and alon and looked around but couldnt see a single sole. i mutered to i self, "wat the fook hapened" i was really distrawt, and looked around in howp that i culd find my fone that was in my jens pocket but then i remembered i had no jeans... lol

i got up grogly and limped into the diriction of julies house, witch thankfolly was onli about ten minuts away. I went up the pathwy of her garden to her frnt door. but then i kncked on the dor and quickly relised i was neked. before she had a chnce to get the door i ran into some bushes and coverred myself in leeves. i then ran back up to the front dor.

julie opened the dor with a grin on her face, before quickly puling me inside and stated taking of her clothes. she gasped in shok when she saw my belybuton was all urple becuz oof the abuse i had been through. she quickly slaped me thinking i was cheting on her, and some other girl had put her thum in my bely.

i stayed in shok and just gapd at her as my face went all red. she kickd me out of the house, but i stoped in shock as a girl appeared in the midle of the road. she was the most beutiful thing i have ever seen even more beutiful than gwen.

she had long black hair and pale white skin, almost like the colour of marshmellows. or edward cullen (btw twilight is gay). she had on this leather black corset thingy and thigh high black boots. she looked at me with a sad look in her eyes and came up to me.

"HI, my name is Bella Faith Rose Ariana Raindrop. (yeah shes an originil charactor what are you gonna do? shes so awesum shes based on my best friend)" her voice was as smoth as honey and her eyes glittered in the moonlight. i wanted to kis her but i was neked. i was so emberesed. she didnt care so she took of her leather jacket she sumoned and gave it to me.

we walked all the way to my house and my parents were sleeping. once i got in i cald kevn to tell him im gonna kill him. Bella looked very sad for me so she asked me what was wrong.

"ben, are you okay?" she asked, i wonder how she knew my name but i didnt question the sad lok in her eyes. she glittered a sharp shade of green. she flicked her raven black hair and looked at me sadly.

"kevn touched me." i cried out. i was so sad. she put her arms around me and cried too, and we stood in my hallway crying. "in my belybuton."


End file.
